Aquarimini Ancestors
by Venomous Queen
Summary: The Psionic gets raped by Dualscar, and Psii gets his nook filled and ungh so seaksy. Oh and by the way, MPREG warning :O
1. Chapter 1

_**First of all, so this story is going to be about the psiioniic and dualscar so like yeah. Uh huh. Mmmmmhm. So yeah. Dualscar gon' rape. Dats mah boi. And um, sorry if this is dumb, I just have been really pervy lately XD Might take this down if it doesn't get popular**_

* * *

It had been nearly sweeps since Dualscar and The Psionic had seen each other after The Psionic fled from Dualscar's grasp. The Psionic stayed with The Signless since then, and has never bothered to remember or discuss the horrible times he encountered with Dualscar, supported by the fact that they were moirails. Today, however, Dualscar was on the hunt for his Psionic, and he wouldn't let anyone get in his way. The Signless and The Psionic, along with The Signless' companion, The Disciple, and his lusus, The Dolorosa, set off towards their next destination, which just so happened to be where many of the highbloods settled. As Dualscar made his way through the troublesome crowd, he looked for any sign of his psionic. He knew he wouldn't have any luck here, but just by hearing faint details of The Signless' sermons, he knew this was the place.

"I think this is the place." The Signless gestured towards the highblood's civilization and jogged over to the town square, dragging The Psionic along with him. He tripped along the way, making The Signless laugh. "Just imagine, all the highbloods understanding how aggravating it is to me that they harm innocent lowbloods… I almost can't, this is amazing." The Signless ranted, a wide smile on his face as he looked at all the purple and blue blooded trolls walk by.

"Not jutht to you, but to every other lowblood on the hemospectrum." "Well, yeah. You knew what I meant." The Signless replied, walking up to where he planned to give his sermon.

"LADIES AND GENTLETROLLS!" He shouted. Some of the highbloods stared at him in disgust. Some gave him murderous looks (the juggalo's) and some just shooed him off. Dualscar stood on his tip toes and noticed his psionic standing close to the mutant blood. This was his chance. Wait for the mutant to make his first move, which, in this case, first word. Dualscar held onto his overflowing bag of pearls and pushed his way through the crowd. "I would first like to start off with—" The Signless began.

Dualscar grabbed onto The Psionic's horn and dragged him back to the inn he was to stay at. The Psionic let out a scream, but it was barely audible through the hand over his mouth. Dualscar pushed The Psionic onto the bed, chains wrapping over his wrists and ankles. He tried to get free, but his psionics… Weren't working. He began to panic, thinking something was wrong with him.

"Stop it, wriggler." Dualscar said, unraveling the chains from The Psionic's wrists and ankles. The Psionic was outraged. He tried to shake himself free, but it was no use, the fish was stronger. "Don't hesitate, grub. Calm down." He cleared his throat.

"You might be askin yerself why ya might be here. Well, the reason to that is fairly simple. I get to have what I want from you." He grabbed a medicinal herb and shoved it into The Psionic's mouth, watching as his body began to numb, and his growling faded away.

"That worked, now for what I came for…." Dualscar said darkly, walking out of the room and turning off the lights. This was it. The Psionic wasn't able to do anything now. He had been gagged by the medicine, psionics tamed and unable to spark, and his mouth feeling like cotton. He braced himself, and waited for Dualscar's return.


	2. Chapter 2

The Psionic woke up in the same place, knowing that it wasn't long ago after Dualscar had kidnapped him, for he still heard The Signless give his sermon outside. It was late, yes, but apparently not to Dualscar. Dualscar crept into the room silently, looking at the now stripped psionic. The Psionic didn't realize this before, but noticed the goose bumps slowly forming on his sensitive grey skin. He was too sleepy to comprehend what was going on around him, but he felt something wet and cold slide slowly onto his thigh. His left leg twitched at the freezing touch, feeling the hand slide over his bulges and into his nook. If he could, he would let out a loud, blissful moan, but of course, he couldn't. He felt that something tap on his genetic material sac, where he holds someone's fluid if they released in him. It was a very unpleasing feeling as he felt the blood rushing to his bulge, swelling up and hardening . He soon felt the object, whatever it was, push its way gently into his sac, opening it, fooling it into thinking the sac was to be filled with fluid. Yellow began pouring out of it, letting Dualscar know that he opened the sac. He slowly removed his hand and got the bag of pearls he had with him. He rolled one between his index finger and thumb, rubbing The Psionic's thigh, trying to ease his muscles.

"Let's just see how much that lowblood nook of yours can withstand." He sneered. He gently directed his finger up The Psionic's nook, watching as his body stiffened at the feeling of a hard and large circular shaped object making its way into his nook. It was quite pleasant, feeling such luxurious pleasure, but The Psionic suddenly noticed more entering him. The round objects already in were then shoved upward into his sac, making him wriggle a bit in pain. When it came to this situation, he was never very good at it, he seemed… weak and spineless. A foolish troll, but he let Dualscar do what he pleased. Yellow fluid began to trickle out of his nook, making the pearls slip in even easier. Dualscar entered the large pearls in pairs of five, pushing them individually into the lowblood's stretched and aching sac. They hurt since the start, but at the point Dualscar was at now, he could nearly scream.

He had shoved seventy five fully grown pearls into the poor psionic's sac, pushing whatever pearls dared to pop out back into the now trembling sac. He sat The Psionic up, watching as he kept his muscles stiff. Dualscar placed his hand over his nook, preventing the pearls from escaping. The Psionic shivered in pain, as Dualscar felt the fluid from the sac flow smoothly between his fingers. Dualscar dragged a box under The Psionic, so that the pearls had a place to land. He could feel the beating heart and the pumping lungs of the lowblood, knowing that he was very much stressed. He put his fingers between the two bulges and felt The Psionic trying to keep the pearls in. Dualscar removed his hand and gently rubbed The Psionic's lower belly, feeling The Psionic immediately loosen up, hearing nearly all of the pearls slamming into the cardboard box. The Psionic began to whimper a bit inaudibly because of the medicine, but Dualscar heard him. He placed The Psionic back down in a laying position and prodded his fingers into The Psionic's sac, scooping out the remaining pearls shoved deep within the sac. More yellow fluid spurred out of his nook, soaking into the bed sheets. Dualscar gently hushed The Psionic, watching as his nook clenched, but slowly relaxed. The Psionic was trying his hardest to take steady paced breaths, releasing more fluid from his insides.

"Such fragile intestines…" Dualscar murmured to himself, putting the cover to the cardboard box of pearls over the top. He placed the box under The Psionic's ass, watching the stretched nook slowly clench inward and outward repeatedly, fluid still escaping from the abused sac. A new fluid began to leak out, a lighter shade and a lighter density. It was fluids from his nook, mixing in with the fluids from his trembling sac.

"Now for my last test…" Dualscar taunted, pulling a small tube out from a water tank. The roundness of the nozzle was a great teaser into thinking it was an actual bulge, which is what it was intended for in this situation. He gently pushed the tube into The Psionic's nook and walked a farther distance away. The Psionic could feel the body fluid escape from him, feeling greatly disgusted by it. His sac was aching and his nook way painfully stretched. Nothing seemed to be getting better except for this point, where nothing seemed to be happening now. There was a barely noticeable drip of water coming from the hose as it made its way into his sac. The flow of the water from the hose became a bit quicker, feeling almost normal, but the pain he was in didn't make it any better, he had just had seventy five pearls shoved up his nook and into his freakin' sac. The current became faster and stronger, almost overflowing his sac. It had no escape from the thickness of the nozzle, so it began to expand, which wasn't a very pleasuring thing in his case. He tried to push it out, but it doubled his pain. His belly began to quiver in pain feeling full once again. Soon, the water began to leak out of his sac, as a sign that his pushing it out was working. The motion it which it looked like was quite disturbing, but he didn't care. With one last effort, the water flooded out of him. It was a blessed release, but the feeling of water pooling around his nook was unpleasant. He let out a blissful moan, feeling that full feeling now leak out of him like a waterfall. His nook was in immense pain, and it almost felt as if it were abused immensely, which it indeed was. He heard someone walk in and remove the hose, as he heard the opening of a jar. His mouth was forced open and he felt the mind honey trickle down his throat, coating his teeth. After that, nothing was remembered….

_**Haven't edited this yet, so uh. Yeah. And uh, don't tell me it wasn't seaksy (sexy)**_


	3. Chapter 3

The Psionic woke up with an aching nook, seeing The Signless hover above him.

"Dude, you okay? You look beat." He questioned. The Psionic ignored his question and turned over, whimpering in pain. "What is it dude? Dolorosa's a medic, I can ask her if she can help." The Signless offered, grabbing The Dolorosa by the arm as she walked by. She stumbled, but soon regained her balance, noticing the unusually pale psionic.

"Nothing, I don't want your lusus getting in my business." He murmured, groaning in pain. The Dolorosa took off the blankets from The Psionic and looked for anything different about him.

"Carmine, this may get visual. Could you please leave? I think I know what's the matter." She said, watching The Signless leave the room. The Dolorosa unzipped The Psionic's pants and noticed his bulges wriggling in pain, noticing his stretched nook. "What happened here?" She asked, moving her hand away from the bulges.

"I…." He began, but was interrupted by The Dolorosa pressing down hard on his lower belly, fluid gushing out. He let out a moan and covered his face with a cushion. The Dolorosa let out a brief gasp and began pushing down harder, watching as the fluid from his insides spurred out. The Dolorosa moved her hands away from his belly and towards his legs, feeling The Psionic's bulges wrap around her, almost strangling them.

"Psionic, stop." She demanded, as his bulges unlinked from her wrists. The Dolorosa began to rub his belly, trying to calm him down. "Tell me, Psionic. What happened?" She asked again. He didn't respond, he didn't want to explain. "If you won't tell me, I'll have to look for myself." She began, putting on some medical gloves. He didn't care anymore if she shoved her hand up his nook or not, after everything Dualscar had done, although he never knew if it was Dualscar or not. She took the cushion away from The Psionic and placed it under his ass, gently maneuvering her hand into his nook. The pain he felt with Dualscar immediately hit him, and he let out a yelp. She jumped a bit by the sudden sound, but tried to ease him. She reached in deeper, making it to his genetic sac. She noticed how expanded it had become, and gently opened the sac, feeling the fluid inside trickle onto her fingers. His muscles stiffened, his nook clasping onto The Dolorosa's arm.

"Your sac looks dangerously stretched…" She spoke up, gently stroking the walls of his sac. He quivered at the tickling touch, and turned his head over, facing the couch. She pulled her hand out, pulling the covers back over The Psionic, and walking away. The Psionic stared at her, knowing that she had forgotten to pull up his pants. The Dolorosa looked back at him and smiled, "Don't worry, Psionic. I'm leaving it be, your fluids need to be released from your sac, or it will swell up, and I don't think you want that now, do you?" The Psionic gagged and buried his face into the pillow, trying to keep his muscles loose.

"I'll be right back." She concluded, walking out of the room and to the sink to clean her hands. The Signless came back in, seeing The Psionic as pale as ever.

"You okay man? You look sick." He said, pulling a chair over to The Psionic and sitting down next to him. "I-I'm good… I just-" He cringed, his sac trembling again.

"Nevermind."

"Wow dude, hope it isn't anything too serious. It must have been since Rosa said it was violating. It didn't have anything to do with your dick, did it?"

The Signless said jokingly, but was serious at first. The Psionic sent a spark of psionics at The Signless' face, almost knocking him over. "Dude! I was joking!" He grinned, regaining his composure. The Dolorosa came back and went to take off The Psionic's blankets once again.

"Carmine, please. He doesn't want to be bothered." The Dolorosa said as kindly as she could. The Signless stood up and walked out of the room, slamming the door. "If that's the way things are gonna be…" He murmured, storming up the stairs. The Dolorosa fully removed the covers, noticing the fluid had stopped. She sighed in relief.

"That's good." She watched as his stomach slowly rose and dropped, almost like a hypnotizer. "Someone would like to see you, Psionic." The Dolorosa spoke up, letting the shaded figure standing at the door walk in. Dualscar sat down in the chair The Signless had pulled over for himself, and smirked.

"Hello, my psionic." He said. The Psionic stared back at him with terror, knowing that everything that happened last night was bound to happen again, but then again, he still didn't know if it was Dualscar who painfully stretched his nook and genetic sac. "You look so happy to see me." Dualscar said as The Dolorosa left the room. He didn't say a word, but just stared. Dualscar stared down at The Psionic's bulges, noting how tightly they wrapped around each other when they were hurt. He looked back up at The Psionic, who felt mildly violated, and stood up.

"Dolorosa has asked me personally to help you on your road to recovery." He began, bending down towards The Psionic's bulges and unknotting them from each other. They almost seemed like little snakes, having a mind of their own, but this was normal for every troll, so technically, he couldn't say that just about The Psionic. He picked up The Psionic, after zipping up The Psionic's pants, and walked out of the room to the inn. The Psionic watched as he walked through the town with a skinny ass psionic in his arms, looking as if he just fucked with The Condescension (which was ONE accomplishment according to Dualscar).

"Pleathe no…" He murmured, noticing the sudden change of lighting when they entered the inn. He walked up to the counter and asked the manager, "I would like a dozen ice cubes, please." He asked with 'that tone' in his voice. That endearing voice of his. The manager walked to the back room and handed Dualscar an icebox filled with decent sized icecubes. "Thank you." He replied, and walked up to his room. The Psionic was definetly frightened. What was Dualscar going to do with those icecubes?

_**Have NOT revised yet EEEEEEK NOOOO. Anyway, sorry if there are any errors as you are reading this, I know I can be one... HECK of a writer xD But thank you to ALL my fans for making my stories so successful! I LOVE YOU ALL!**_


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning, The Psionic woke up on the same bed he remembered being tossed onto two days ago. He looked around, noting the strange furniture in the room, catching his eye on a picture of The Condescension. This was definitely Dualscar's room. Dualscar walked into the room, seeing The Psionic stare up at him.

"Good morning, sleepin' beauty." He greeted, stretching his arms. He sat down on the bed close to The Psionic's privates purposely, stroking the sheets that lied on top of his belly. The Psionic began to feel the fluid from his genetic sac finding a way out of his sac, but he tried to stiffen up his nook to prevent any leakage. He continued to stroke The Psionic's belly, noticing his eye twitching. "Something the matter?" He spoke up, seeing The Psionic's legs stiffen. He gently removed the thin sheets and strode his finger down The Psionic's chest. The fluid stored in his sac spilled out of his nook, the pain from holding it in since yesterday flooding out of him. It felt great to let go of all the aching pain, but not as Dualscar watched. Dualscar started unbuttoning The Psionic's shirt, pulling it off of him gently, noticing the many wounds he had given to him shine in the light. He reached for the zipper and pulled down, The Psionic's bulges immediately raveled themselves around Dualscar's wrists tightly, clenching and unclenching. Dualscar brought his other hand over and lightly tickled one of his bulges, making The Psionic jump. Dualscar chuckled and pulled his hand away from the bulges and brought the icebox over to the side of the bed. He gently pushed his way into The Psionic's nook, bumping into his genetic sac. Not this again. He had a devilish smirk on his face as he watched the fluid leak out once more. The Psionic hid his face in the covers Dualscar had on him earlier, but then stripped off. He watched as he pulled out an ice cube from the ice box, not knowing what he was going to do with it. He couldn't see how much were in there, but he guessed a couple hundred. Dualscar picked one from the box and shoved it into The Psionic's nook, making him squeal.

Dualscar just laughed and slowly but steadily made the ice cube into his genetic material sac. The Psionic let out dozens of sparks as he felt the freezing ice cube bombard against the walls of his sac. Dualscar had to find a way to keep the ice from melting, so he continuously pushed the ice cubes into his nook and up his sac. The ice cubes, he figured out soon enough, refused to stay in, so he shoved them deeper than with the pearls. The fluid did not spur out as Dualscar expected would happen, instead, they were being frozen by the ice. The sparking of The Psionic began to increase, as the fluid clogged up his tubes. He began to pant heavily, slowly pushing the ice cubes out. Dualscar quickly pressed his hand up against The Psionic's nook, forcing the ice cubes back in, and preventing any from leaking out. The sac began to close, thinking that everything was over with, the warmth of his body melting the ice cubes previously pushed in. The Psionic began to squeal in pain, grabbing a nearby cushion and screaming into it, sparks of red and blue streaming from his eyes and hands.

Then, Dualscar had an idea. He was going to double The Psionic's pain by pressing down on his fluid tubes, even though they were swelling with fluid already. He removed his hand from The Psionic's nook, and latched his hands together, hovering above the lower abdomen he could see swelling and pulsing, the tubes continuing to fill with fluid. He forcefully pushed down on the fluid tubes, watching as The Psionic screamed in pain. He looked down around The Psionic's nook, noticing a trickle of yellow fluid. His plan was, so far, working. He removed his hands for a second, letting the lowblood breathe. He pushed back down on his lower abdomen, this time, pushing down harder. The fluid tubes leading into the sac streamed out, as The Psionic shrieked in pain. Dualscar watched as The Psionic's bulges tied around each other tightly once again, almost strangling one another because of his aching insides. The fluids didn't stop for a while, and Dualscar every so often had to tell The Psionic to force them out. Dualscar walked away for a while, leaving The Psionic's leaking fluid to flood out of him. He stood there thinking a while, about what would happen if he… If he made The Psionic pregnant. That was it. That was his last test. They were gonna fuck. And The Psionic was gonna _like it._

_**HEY WORLD STILL HAVE NOT REVISED KLDSHFKSJDGHS so uh please like this. PSIONIC GET PREGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_


	5. Quick Question Before I Post Chapter 5

EVERYONE, THIS IS JUST A QUESTION I MUST ASK ALL OF YOU BEFORE I CONTINUE.

**I AM GOING TO HOST A POLL.**

_DO YOU GUYS WANT SOLLUX TO BE BORN FIRST OR MITUNA?_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Just a quick heads up about the next chapter, I'm going to make the Psionic in mid pregnancy. Just wanted to let you all know so you weren't confused!**_

Dualscar let The Psionic rest, letting him recuperate from the 'rough night'. He looked rather tired out, just by noticing the immobile bulges of his. He couldn't help but stare. He shut the blinds to the window as he exited from the balcony and into the living room, where the Psionic had been recuperating.

"Hello, Psionic." He taunted, watching as the lowblood's breathing became relevantly quicker. "Don't be afraid to see me. I'm not here to harm you." He said in an assuring tone of voice, trying to keep his eyebrows from wiggling. He sat down on the bed and reached over towards the Psionic's face, stroking his cheek with his finger. "You are going to be the proud father of a little grubling." He spat out, he couldn't keep it a secret, and he had to see the poor man's reaction. At first, The Psionic thought it was just a crude joke, not taking any sense into it. He let out a weak grunt, and pushed his head deeper into the pillows. Dualscar slowly placed his hand on his pants zipper and quietly pulled down, feeling The Psionic's body stiffen in fear.

"What are you going to do?" He managed to say. "Oh, nothing. I just want to see if you took my little comment into consideration." He placed himself on top of The Psionic, already feeling the bulges rub up against his skin. Now, I think you all know what Dualscar did to the Psionic, if it wasn't already cleared out. So… Hold on, I'm going to skip over that part.. The Psionic stared at him in utter shock, feeling Dualscar slowly bring himself out of The Psionic's nook. He slowly zipped up his pants, and stood up from the bed, "Nighty night, m'dear." Were his final words before he set off to bed.

The Psionic lied there, feeling… Different. What was this? He wondered. He didn't dare move from the bed, knowing that that wouldn't be a smart idea. "Jeguth, Dualthcar…" He murmured, drifting off to sleep. Just after a few hours of sleep, The Dolorosa knocked on the door, ready to bring The Psionic back home.

"I got it." Dualscar shouted as he answered the door. The Dolorosa gave a bow to Dualscar, as it was the most polite thing to do to a troll of higher blood.

"Dualscar, I have come to retrieve The Psionic." She began. Dualscar directed her inside, walking her to the bed in which he was lying down on. "He is asleep. Shall I contact you when he awakes?" Dualscar asked her,

"I am afraid not. Carmi- The Signless needs him."

"Ah, the Signless. Very well, you may have him back. I want just to warn you, he may… Hmmm… May get a bit tender."

The Dolorosa picked up the Psionic bridal style, and stared at Dualscar as if he had just tried to make a dirty joke, which wasn't a very positive look.

"I'll keep my eyes open." She replied, and walked out of the hotel room. Dualscar let out an evil chuckle as he went to sit on his porch. When The Dolorosa arrived back home, The Psionic was still asleep. The Signless ran up to him as The Dolorosa lied him down on the couch. The Psionic let out a groan, and sat up, cringing in pain.

"Thi- Signless?" He murmured, rubbing his eyes. "Dude! Are you okay?" "Is that all you ever ask? Of course I'm fine." He retorted, sending a small shock up The Signless' arm as he strode past it.

"Ack! What's gotten into you?"

"He just woke up, Carmine. He must be very sore, I'm guessing."

"Sounds like he's pissed."

He grinned, and watched The Psionic grab some bread from the pantry. "Hey, I'm sorry if I did anything to hurt your feelings…" The Psionic stared at him confused, walking over to the counter. "Carmine, you didn't do anything. It's just how I am when I wake up, you know that." The Signless gave a slight nod, "Got it." The Disciple scurried down the stairs, her hair bows tangled in her thick bushy black hair.

"Signless! Psionic! There you are!" She squealed, pouncing on top of The Signless. He chuckled, and placed her on the ground. "There there, Disciple." She looked at The Psionic, who seemed to catch her attention. She stared at him, her head tilted to this side. "What is it?" He spoke up, breaking the silence. She took a few steps closer, looking down at his belly. The Signless couldn't help but snicker. "Rosa, look at this." He whispered, tapping her shoulder. "Hmm?" She turned to see The Disciple and The Psionic just standing there.

"Disciple, stop. That's irritating." He said, walking around her and sitting down at the table. "There's something purrious about you, Psionic." She mumbled, sitting down next to him. The Psionic glared up at her as she sat down, watching The Dolorosa walking behind her and scooting her away, taking her seat. "Why is it everyone wants to talk to me all of a sudden?" The Disciple brought The Signless out of the room and up the stairs, leaving The Dolorosa and The Psionic to themselves. She took a deep sigh and placed a hand on his stomach, watching as he immediately stared at her.

"I cannot put this in any other simpler way." She began, "But your pregnant." The Psionic gasped, but then let out a nervous grin, "Eheheheee… Nice joke there, but you aren't going to fool me-"She slapped her hand onto his shoulder. "I'm serious, Psionic." He immediately stopped grinning, feeling the warmth of her hand on his stomach. "Uh huh…. Yeah. Okay." She stood up, as The Psionic did the same.

"Come along, we need to let you rest." She walked over to the couch, and sat him down, converting him to a lying down position. "I'll help you." She said, smiling. The Psionic didn't exchange a smile back; instead, he closed his eyes and tried to drift off back to sleep. She brought over a chair from the kitchen and sat down next to him, giving him a gentle belly rub. "Get some sleep." She whispered, and watched as The Psionic quickly dozed off.


End file.
